In the treatment of human hair, particularly in coloring the head of hair it is desirable to treat various tufts taken uniformly across the body of hair at the same time so that a uniform distribution of color is obtained. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for uniformly treating hair of the human being.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for subdividing the hair on the head of a person in an uniform manner.
Still further objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious or will be pointed out with particularity as the following description proceeds, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.